prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC07
is the 7th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 444th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The episode focuses on Cure Sword's story and the fall of the Trump Kingdom. In the English dub Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is the second part of episode 5, "The Spade from Splendorious." and the first part of episode 6, "The Way Home". Synopsis The girls find themselves in the ruined Trump Kingdom, separated from their partners and beholding the fiercesome Selfish King looming in the distance. In this time Makoto confides in them to reveal what happened, and she makes her decision on whether she should join them or not. '' Summary Bel tells the girls that this will be the last time they meet, and he summons a portal to go to the Selfish King and sending the girls into a strange desert. As they arrive they are immediately confronted by a giant, scary figure in the distance and Makoto told them that it is the Selfish King and they are now in the former Trump Kingdom. She confesses to having been the warrior who protected the kingdom. The mascots are separated from the girls and make conversation as they hurriedly try to locate them. In this time Dabyi arrives and decides that as the oldest and more knowledgeable of this area, she should take charge. They decided to head for the palace hoping they will meet up with the girls, and along the way she decides to bring up what caused the downfall of the kingdom, unaware of Makoto doing the same. The Trump Kingdom was a peaceful country ruled by a kind Queen and Cure Sword was her protector. However one day, the Selfish Trio somehow got inside and took people's hearts, turning them into the Jikochū monsters. Cure Sword and the Queen worked together to defend everyone, along with the other servants but all had failed. With the last of her strength, the queen tried to seal the Selfish King and turned him in stone but he still had power. By the time the war was over, Cure Sword was the last person alive from the Trump Kingdom, along with the Queen. Desparately the Queen sent the new mascots to seek out new Precures through a magic mirror. Marmo tried to capture her but Cure Sword interfered and they tried to escape through the magic mirror, but Bel fired magic at them so that they had been trapped. The Queen stayed behind and told Cure Sword to go ahead, but once she hesitated she forced her through and sent her to Earth. As she has no idea where the Queen is now, Makoto became an Idol in hopes of locating her, believing her to be somewhere on Earth as well. Seeing how much this means to her, Mana promises they will help her find the Queen. She points out that they still have a fair chance since the Selfish Trio surely haven't yet. Suddenly the girls are attacked by hordes of Jikochū frogs and they make haste. They find a bridge and they are forced to jump over the broken path, which crumbles as Makoto has everyone go before her. She nearly falls but the other three grab her hands and pull her to safety. They finally arrived at the palace to find Bel holding the magic mirror. He smashes it and claims there is no way back to Earth, having sensed the girls. However, Mana mocks him by imitating his behavior and stating that when he sent the girls into the Trump Kingdom, so all they would need to do is force him to transport them back together- as he has the ability to do so. In this time, the Mascots arrive and force a big lamp lose to hit Bel, giving the girls the chance to transform together. They tried to take down Bel but he was too strong, having been aware of their moves by now. Cure Rosetta tries to get his attention when Cure Diamond suggests they work together and do their attacks at the same time. The other three agree and they do this, injuring him and stealing enough energy to teleport back home; but before they go they happen to spot a small piece of the magic mirror and take it back with them. Back at home, the girls now realize they have a new purpose. They will find the Queen and restore the desolate Trump Kingdom. Major Events *The Cures arrive in the Trump Kingdom due to Bel's power and learn Cure Sword's story, the Selfish King and Princess Ange. *The Cures escape the fallen Trump Kingdom using a shard of a magic mirror that the princess and Makoto used during their first escape. *The Miracle Dragon Glaive (although unnamed) makes its first appearance. *The second half of the eyecatch premieres with the girls and the fairies transforming. *The Cures perform their first group pose. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Arisu / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi Villains *Bel *Marmo (flashback)'' *Selfish King *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Princess Marie Ange (Flashback) Edits in Glitter Force Doki Doki * This episode combines the second part of episode 5 and the first part of 6 all together, respectively. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes